The Unspoken
by EatYouEyes
Summary: Failed experiment No. 5773: Vicious, mute, understands nothing.....or so we thought.
1. Chapter 1

*does not own*

* * *

In my cell I could hear little of what was going on outside, but I did feel vibrations in the ground and what felt like the pain, sadness and anger from millions of people seeping through the earth and into my soul, calling for me to help them.

Everything was strangely quiet and I was starting to get worried. The mean lady that usually brought me something to eat around this time hadn't come yet, this was strange.  
I paced around my cell thinking of ways to get out. I had been in here for almost a day and a half with no food or water, I was starting to feel weak and nauseous.

I was told once that my cell was three stories underground, and that only seven people knew about me. Of those seven, four knew the pass code to open my cell. So when the door suddenly burst open and in walked two native Na'vi men, you could say I was a little surprised.

I backed myself into the corner of my cell, being careful not to actually touch the bars as they would send a very strong electric shock through my body. I pulled my lips back and hissed as loud and threatening as I could.

The men looked surprised to see me as well, I'm guessing they were just snooping around and happened upon my cell. One of the men walked forward. He had weapons strapped across his body and both sides of his head shaved with hair down the middle, the traditional male Na'vi hair cut. I hissed and snapped my teeth at him, but when I realized he was reaching for one of the bars I stopped and smiled. Before he was able to touch the bars another Na'vi walked in, a female, she said something to the men that I didn't understand.

Both of the men walked over to her and they started talking in whispers. They looked at me every so often, probably telling the female how they found me. Every time they looked at me I hissed, I was not letting males around me ever again. The last time I did, it didn't end well for either of us. I got locked in this cell and forgotten and that man, well...his Avatar is no longer useful with the hole in its stomach.

The male Na'vi once again walked up to my cell and went to grab the bar, and I hissed at him but was laughing on the inside. As soon as his hand touched the bar he started to shake and he fell to the floor. The man and woman both ran to him, asking if he was alright. I was sure he was fine, he was taller and heavier than me and he only touched the bar for two seconds. When I touch one it usually knocks me out for hours.

I went to my bed, sat down and watched as the two Na'vi helped the electrocuted man up and into a chair that was in the corner. My teacher used to sit there before she left me for bigger and better things.

The chair was obviously too small for the large blue man, but he sat there for a few minutes while I looked on. The female started yelling at me in Na'vi. I could understand a little Na'vi but I had a feeling that she was not talking about plants and animals. I just sat and stared as she went on and on, and I started to see that this wasn't just one comrade's concern for another. I looked between them a few times until I saw the connection, they both had the same eye shape. They were siblings.

The female looked over at the other Na'vi and said something to him, and I finally understood something she had said.  
"Go get JakeSully, Nì'awve, he will want to know of this," she gently pushed the man out the door, as he was too concerned with his comrade to listen correctly.

She walked over to her brother and touched his forehead carefully, and he opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. He looked over to me, and I hissed while he stared.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar :( I only own OC's and plot....

If any of you need translations just let me know....

I wanted the first chap to be confusing :P

Thank you all for comments and who added the story to alerts :D

* * *

The man called Nì'awve came back with another Na'vi man, a female and a human male with a mask on his face. My teachers and guards used to wear them. I had seen the human male in videos that my teacher had showed me once, his name is Dr. Max Patel.

I hissed again, I wish they had just left me here to die. Then I wouldn't have to be in a very small room with a lot of huge blue men; and a human man that I'm sure could open my cell, thus removing my only form of protection.

"What happened?" asked the Na'vi man that just came in, in English. I was surprised that his English was so good.

The Na'vi woman stood up and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"When he touch cage he shake and fall to ground." She said in very bad English, I could tell she had a hard time speaking it as her forehead creased with concentration. I too thought that English was a hard and confusing language, but it was the only one I knew other than a little bit of Na'vi.

"Must be electric," the man muttered. Turning to Max, he asked, "Do you know who this is? Why a Na'vi is down here?"

Max shook his head no, but walked forward to examine my cell-- or more specifically the keypad that opened it.

I wasn't surprised that he didn't know who I was, not many people did, or even less cared.

I backed up on my bed, I didn't like the idea of being out. I couldn't remember the last time I was out of the cage without a guard close by, but I also didn't like the idea of being stuck in here now that I had a chance to get out.

The man that had touched the bars got up and walked around my cell to get a better look at me. My ears pressed flat against my head and I hissed, then I swiftly and gracefully got off my bed and moved to the middle of the cell, turning my body in a crouch and followed his movements around the outside of the bars.

"Oei ngati kameie." he said. My ears perked up a little, I knew what this meant. It was one of the first things I learned. What I did not understand was why he was saying it, he did not see me, did not see into me. It wasn't the way of the Na'vi to throw that out on a whim, like humans did with 'I love you'.

I hissed, but quickly touched the corner of my eye. I did see him, saw who he was. A Tsamsiyu, a warrior, by the bow slung across his back, to the knives strapped around him, to the scars that littered his arms and chest.

He didn't see my movement for what it was and frowned, he thought I was being disrespectful for not saying it back. What he didn't understand, was that I couldn't say anything back. My whole life I had never been able to say one word. Squeaks and hisses were the extent of my vocabulary. Most people thought I was stupid and didn't understand anything because I couldn't speak, in reality I understood a lot of things, I just didn't feel the need to tell people that. You learned more if they thought you nothing more than a piece of wood.

He said something I did not understand. My Na'vi was limited to the names of plants, animals and some Na'vi words.

I hissed, my ears going flat again. "Maybe she can't speak Na'vi." said the man I think they called JakeSully.

"That is sad, one of the People not knowing the language of the People." said the female that came in with JakeSully.

"I've almost got it!" said Dr. Patel looking up from the keypad excitedly, he had plugged one of his tablet computers into the keypad and was hacking my cell to make it open.

I hurriedly got up from my crouch on the floor and walked to my bed. I flung the mattress off, paying no attention to the zapping sound it made when it hit the bars. I flipped the metal frame of my bed over and started to unscrew one of the legs. Once I had the leg off, I took the screws that held it to the frame and flipped them so they would be pointing out towards whoever I might hit.

I wasn't planing on attacking anyone, it just made me feel safe to know that I could protect myself.

When I turned around and everyone saw what I had made, the Na'vi all hissed, ready to attack. The first Na'vi woman that had walked into the room drew her bow and aimed the arrow at me.

My ears went flat on my head but I did nothing else, I didn't want to give her a reason to shoot me.

The keypad suddenly made a loud beep and the door to my cell slowly opened.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Avatar :P

Sooooo...I know this is a short chap :'( I didn't really see how short it was until I got it back from my Beta (whom I love very much and I thank for helping me) The next one I will make sure is long _

To anyone that commented, faved or put on alert, I thank you all :)

I guess thats it...any suggestions are welcome. I haven't been writing as good as before (need to get off the stupid computer games...I haven't even read a lot lately.

* * *

The man called JakeSully started to walk into the cell. I hissed and held my weapon in front of me. The woman that came in with him hissed and stepped forward, I put my head down and stepped back. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just didn't want to be hurt myself.

JakeSully stepped back to where the female was.

"Maybe you should go in, Neytiri, I don't think she likes me."

'Neytiri nodded and walked forward with determination but kindness in her eyes.

"_Oel ngati kameie._" she said, her ears flicking forward and back.

I knew this was a chance to get out, I needed to be out of this cage.

I slowly took one hand off my weapon and touched the corner of my eye.

Her forehead creased a little "Can you speak?"

Finally someone was smart!

I sadly shook my head.

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room.

The silence was deafening but the sound my stomach made at that moment was even worse.

"Come," said Neytiri softly and held out her hand. "We will get you food."

I stared at her hand for a moment then slowly put my hand in hers. Her hand was cool and smooth.

She started to walk out of the cell, gently pulling me along. My ears flicked back and forth and my tail swished behind me. This was the first time I had been out of my cell in 2 years, and even when I was allowed out it was only for tests to be done on me.

I had just put both feet outside the cell when the other Na'vi woman jumped at me, hissing furiously. I had just enough time to move so I didn't take the full weight of her landing, but I didn't move far enough because she still grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the floor with her. She had her forearm across my neck before I could get my bearings.

I hissed up at her and tried to bite her face, but she pressed her arm harder against my neck so I could hardly breath.

"Mawe!" Neytiri yelled in English, dropping down on the woman's right side. "Calm yourself. She is just a scared 'eveng, she did not mean to hurt anyone."

"She did! I saw in her eyes the want to hurt, Txe'lan."

Her brother walked over to her other side, put a hand on her shoulder and said "It is alright, tsmuke, I am alright. She needs the guidance of Eywa, if you hurt her she will never be close to the great mother. Would you want someone to take that chance from you?'

She looked up at her brother then quickly hid her face behind her hair. She slowly lifted her arm off my neck and got to her feet.

Her brother, Txe'lan, held his hand out to help me up. I hissed and got to my feet without help. He pressed his lips together in a thin line but did nothing else.

Neytiri lightly touched my arm and walked to the door. "Come, tsmuke. You need food?

I nodded quickly and walked after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey dudes! Here is the long chap I told you I would write...it was very hard :/ I know it's not as long as some can get but some people don't like really long chaps (I on the other hand LOVE them)

I don't own AVATAR

Thank you to everyone that reads, fav, comments etc. on my story...it makes me very happy!

* * *

We all walked down a long hallway to a large metal door. All the Na'vi started to put on the exopacks that were hanging on the wall. Neytiri handed me one of the exopacks and gestured to her face.

I sighed and took it from her. People really didn't understand that the only thing wrong with me was that I couldn't speak.

Max looked back at us to make sure that we were ready to go. My stomach growled again and he smiled kindly at me. I blushed, making my skin a deep purple.

Max pushed a few buttons on the keypad next to the door. Once everyone was through the door it closed.

Max took off his mask and breathed deeply "You guys go outside and get our friend here something to eat. I'm going to go to my lab and see if I can find anything about her."

The man named JakeSully nodded and walked towards another door that seemed to lead outside.

Everyone started to follow him. When the female, Mawe, walked passed me she bumped into my shoulder roughly. I stared at her for a few seconds before I ran to catch up to them.

When I stepped outside, it felt like I had just awakened from the deepest sleep. The air was fresh when I took of my mask, the ground was hard but I could see past gates where it looked as soft as the clouds in the amazing blue sky.

I walked with my head tilted back, staring at the sky, until I ran into something hard and unpleasant.

I looked away from the sky to see that I had walked into Txe'lan's back, he had stopped because JakeSully had stopped to pick fruit from a tree.

Txe'lan looked back at me and grinned, moving out of my way so that I could see JakeSully better.

I crossed my long blue arms across my t-shirt clad chest and stepped away from him, towards Neytiri.

JakeSully slowly approached me and held out the fruit to me. I took it and nodded my thanks.

He suddenly started to mime eating the fruit in large bites, he looked rather stupid. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite from the fruit. It was sweet and fresh on my tongue.

Neytiri slapped JakeSully in the arm and spoke to him in Na'vi , the only word I caught was 'skxawng,' meaning moron. I laughed to myself, remembering when I had learned that as a child and anyone that I saw I called a skxawng.

Neytiri and JakeSully looked over at me and I smiled lightly at them. JakeSully smiled so big that I thought it would break his face, he really was a skxawng.

I screeched, throwing myself to the ground with my arms flailing around. Jake, as he told me to call him, obviously forgetting that I couldn't speak, was trying to make me run and play some game that involved an orange ball that was hell-bent on hitting me in the face. After about the fifth time, it had achieved its goal. I was done playing. Jake had other ideas, however, and he kept pulling me by my arm back to the court to play again.

That was when I started screaming.

Jake backed off little, thinking that he had really hurt me. I flipped on my back and stared at the sky, I had never seen a color so bright and pure.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow approaching me. I thought it was Jake so I didn't move, but when Txe'lan's face appeared above me I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I got to my feet and looked around, everyone had left but Txe'lan. I must have been staring at the sky longer than I thought.

I looked over at him accusingly. He smiled and looked up to the sky.

"The wonders of Eywa's power, there is no limit to what she can do," he looked at me kindly. "She could even bring you back your voice, if she willed it. But I think she took your voice for a reason, Eywa always has a reason."

I stared at him in awe, his English was very good and the words he spoke were uplifting and comforting. I knew little of Eywa, but the way he talked about her made me want to know more.

I didn't notice it before, but he had a small ring going through his septum, it was very strange.

I pulled down hard on the largest braid on his head so I could get a closer look at his piercing. He hissed but his head came down to my level. "What are you doing? That hurts 'eveng, that is my queue, you can't pull on that."

I shushed him, he was talking nonsense anyways, and examined his nose closer. He crossed his eyes to see what I was looking at. "It's tradition for people of my clan to have piercings. It's nothing abnormal."

I snorted, it may not be abnormal for him but I thought it was strange, awesome, and I wanted one.

He uncurled my fingers from his braid with a wince of pain. He started to walk back to the main building. "Lets go, Za'ärìp, they are waiting for us," he called over his shoulder.

My forehead creased…my name is not "Za'ärìp" but I ran to catch up anyways.

We were back inside, with our exopacks on. I did not like them at all, they squashed my face and made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to be back outside again.

I sat on a chair that was too small for me and stared out a window. Max, Jake and Neytiri were talking on the other side of the room. Txe'lan and Mawe had gone to talk with some other warriors

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Neytiri, and I tilted my head to the side, asking what she wanted.

"Do you have a name, tsmuke? I would like to know what to call you," she said smiling.

I nodded, I didn't know anyone that didn't have a name.

Jake came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you write?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded again. I was taught how to write, I just pretended that I only understood a little of what they tried to teach me.

Jake handed me a piece of paper and a pen "Can you write your name for us?"

I contemplated writing down what the guards had always called me, 5773, but I wrote down the name that I longed to be called.

"**Mi`niri." **I wrote on the paper**.**

* * *

I don't know if anyone needs translations or not…..if you do just tell me. I don't really like septum rings….I hear they are dangerous O_o but if I remember the movie right (probably don't) the clan that Txe'lan is from has a lot of facial piercing. Also….what do you think of Txe'lan's name? I had a really hard time finding Na'vi names…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!!

So......I've been with out internet fo rthe past week (do any of you know how hard that is for someone of 15?????)

I've also been moving (reason for no internet) so I haven't had a lot of time to write (I've also been a little stuck)

So...on with this lovely story.

I don't own AVATAR.

* * *

I was outside again, following Jake and Neytiri. They said they were taking me to Hometree. I wasn't sure what that was, but it sounded nice.

I was so absorbed by the plants and animals that I kept tripping over tree roots. I could see that Neytiri was getting a little annoyed, but Jake just laughed and talked about the first time he was in the jungle.

We were walking along, when we suddenly came across a huge tree that seemed to jump out of nowhere.) I gasped and looked around. There were Na'vi children running around playing and adults working and looking amused by their children.

Neytiri smiled and motioned for me to follow her. I stared in wonder at the hammocks hanging over head and the incredibly large tree limbs. I had never seen anything like this before.

As I was staring above me like a skxawng, I didn't hear the tromping of hooves or even the yell of some Na'vi around me.

Something pushed me from behind and I fell on my face. I got up, ready to beat someone up, seeing as I couldn't yell at them.

I saw about 5 Na'vi riding **Pa'li. **One had something slung over the front of his mount. They were riding quickly to an alcove on the other side of the tree.

All the riders were yelling in Na'vi, something about a toktor for…Txe'lan?

I looked at Neytiri, she looked like she didn't know what to do, stay with me or go help Txe'lan. She told me on the walk here that she was training to be the Tsahìk, it was her duty to help take care of an injured Na'vi, even if they were from a different tribe.

I nodded to her and she ran after the Pa'li.

I looked around, Jake was already over by the riders, as was Neytiri.

I knew I shouldn't interfere with something so important, but this was one of my only friends.

The wind started to pick up, and it felt like it was pushing me towards the small room.

I ran as fast as I could to where everyone was gathering around. I could hardly see past the people. I'm starting to find that I am rather short for a Na'vi.

I looked down at everyone's feet and saw a perfect place for me to crawl strait past everyong and into the alcove.

I got down on my hands and knees and started my trek into the mass of feet.

I got kicked in the ribs twice and a large child had fallen on me but I finally came out right in front of the opening to the hollow. There was some kind of animal skin hanging in front of it, I slipped under that too.

On the other side of the skin there was complete silence.

Txe'lan was laying on a bed of animal skins with an elderly Na'vi woman kneeling beside him. Mawe was on the side of him with tears in her eyes. Jake and Neytiri where standing a behind Mawe with comforting hands on her shoulder.

Neytiri saw me and walked over.

"Mi'niri, there is nothing you can do here. Please go back out side."

I shook my head, still staring at Txe'lan. I knew I had no way to help him, but I couldn't just stand around.

Mawe whipped her head around and growled out "Get out. Now. You not be here

kewong."

I hissed but didn't look at her.

I stepped up behind the older woman. She was pressing a wet cloth to Txe'lan's stomach with one hand and crushing up leaves in a bowl with the other.

I dropped to my knees and softy took the bowl from her and started to crush the herbs. She looked at me for a second before asking Neytiri to get more water.

Neytiri left with Jake in tow.

The woman slowly lifted the cloth. It was a bullet wound and blood was running out of it at a fast pace.

I turned back to the bowl and continued crushing the leaves. The woman's hand came into my view, it was holding a small bowl that had a purple liquid in it. She poured it into the leaves and told me to mix it with my hands…and to pray to Eywa to help Txe'lan, so I did.

I learned the woman was Tsahìk of the The Horse Clan of the Plains, the clan that Txe'lan and Mawe were from. She learned that I couldn't speak, she didn't even blink when Mawe told her and she still spoke to me like I had thoughts of my own.

Jake and Neytiri came back with more water and Tsahìk cleaned Txe'lan's wound once more before starting to remove the bullet. Jake and Mawe both left when Txe'lan started groaning in pain. I stayed and watched, being here was the only thing that I could do to help.

The bullet had come out without much problem, but I was afraid that he was going to die of blood loss now.

The Tsahìk sewed up the wound with something I had never seen before. I watched closely, over her shoulder, trying not to be a bother.

She held her hand out for the paste I had made with the leaves. I gave it to her and she softly applied some over the wound before wrapping Txe'lan's stomach.

I sighed and laid on the ground. I knew he was neither safe nor healthy yet, but I felt like he had a better chance now.

* * *

**Pa'li- Horse like. **

Tsahìk-matriarch

Toktor- Doctor.


End file.
